gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raptor of Love
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Gallery sakata-gintoki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, thanks for your edits. No idea why you suddenly decided to change color schemes and add redirects on character pages, but by all means, if that's what you think is best, then keep at it. Good luck changing all of them, though.Nexorath 15:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) nagger nacchy is nagger I don't wanna sound like a nagger since I know that you have lots of works to do but... I am really itching to edit the episode and chapter pages (there is no chapter pages yet =_=) .. But I don't know how to make templates.. that's why I am leaving the work to you xDDD.. well whatever.. I can wait.. maybe xDDD.. This is one way or another form of nagging xDD.. you wouldn't want to me as your girlfriend xDDD sooooo.. templates pleaaaaaasssseee?? xDD Thanks. 05:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) the gallery is locked btw.. i can't categorize the pics >_> Hello Hello senior, how to use new template that you had just created, I want to used it on other minor Gintama character page. Other question, about VA of a character, some voice actors didn't have their pages in Wikipedia but they have their page in Anime News Network (ANN) website. Should I put the link to ANN instead of wikipedia one Woodboy 16:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Article titles without Japanese Yo xXx, MDM here. Just as you instructed, I am going to start re-naming all acticle pages without the Japanese in it. If there are no Japanese word info in characterbox then I will add it. Let me know if I making doing something wrong. Looking forward to working with you :)) 15:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo xXx, MDM here again. Thanks for the templet codes and i will try my best to find the missing charcter and create their pages with that info you provided. Do you think there needs to be a catagory page for Samurai, Cameo character and gag-crossover with other mangas like bleach, OP, DB and ect ect?? Let me know when you get time. 16:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) About Color Schemes Hello senior. I actually want to create some new color schemes. But I don't know the color that I going to use. Woodboy 09:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for before. I actually had created this Template:YagyuuColors. Is the color good? Woodboy 14:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raptor, what are you doing to the page Merchandise/Manga? I'm just asking. Woodboy 15:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's fine. I'm will make some edits as much as I can. Woodboy 15:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) About Template:Volume Hey Raptor-san. Can you do edit in this template. I want to use back some image in this page Merchandise/Manga instead of uploading new images that looks same. About your previous message, I think it a good idea. Woodboy 19:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey pal. Don't worry about it. I'm okay. Woodboy 13:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) About Gintama Manga Volumes I already finished this page for now as Shueisha in Japan currently published until 44 Volume of Gintama manga. I will looking forward for new volume by refering to Wikipedia. Woodboy 17:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, X-Raptor, about your previous message, don't worry about it. Since you busy, many contributor helped in this wiki. Like User:Sejy_Hwang, User:Gluttonist, User:Utipintar and some unregistered wikia contributor. So many Gintama fans helped in this wiki. Woodboy 10:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) oi x , i wanted to edit on gintama wiki , i know i dont edit much on op wiki because i feel i cant do anything more but i wanted to addd the missing episode on the gintama wiki , i was wondering where do i start from 13:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello, bro. On 28th May, I will joining Matriculation programme in my country, so probably I won't be active in this wiki as usual. So, can you asked other user for adminship. Sorry for say this. Woodboy 16:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the advice ^^ i fixed the chapter pages. can you type the summary. pretty pleaseSejy Hwang also i add the story arcs pages. would you like to edit it? you don't HAVE to edit if you want to. sejy hwang thank you so much ^^ Sejy Hwang hey!!! How are things going with the story arcs editing??? i can't wait to see it!!! i also have pictures that needs to be one together. can you help me with that. im really bad with picture editing. SRRY :( black and white together and color together. hey i made a new page (popularity poll). can you help me finish it? i'm rlly srry for making you do this :(Sejy Hwang hey im going to add chapters 361-370 and i know that they don't have it online. but i rent vol. 42 but its all in korean.Sejy Hwang yay! vol. 45 is releases today! and i need your help to put the picture in lesson and volumes. i already upload vol 45 cover hey i need your help on making a new box called 'fight box'Sejy Hwang (talk)